Sneaky Snakes
by SometimesWitty
Summary: A Potter wants to be a... Slytherin? And who does she meet that will help her accomplish her plans when he cousins bales out on her?
1. Lily

Three years ago, she watched James go off. Two years ago, she watched Albus. Now it was finally her turn. Lily Potter pushed her trolley anxiously through the crowded Muggle train station.

James was talking to her about how bad Slytherins were. "And they stink. That's why you _have _to get into Gryffindor. Lily, are you listening to me? This is important information!"

"No it's not. I'm not going to get into Slytherin. I'm not cunning or arrogant, so hah." Lily bounced on the balls of her feet, her chin length auburn hair bouncing around her face. Truth be told, Lily_ wanted _to get into Slytherin. She was tired of being known as Harry Potter's only daughter. She was a sneaky snake, and she knew it.

"Only an arrogant person would say they're not arrogant," James retorted.

Albus snorted. "Then you're very arrogant, James. Leave her alone, it's her first day! Let Lily enjoy it."

All of the Potters came up to Platform 9 3/4. Harry placed his hand on the small of his daughter's back. "You ready, Lily?"

A radiant smile lit up the youngest Potter's face. "Definitely." Lily took a deep breath, then ran straight for the wall, sliding easily through it. Soon her brothers and parents were at her side.

"Oh, look there's Ron and Hermione." Ginny waved to them. All of them made their way to the other Weasley bunch.

Rose sat on her trolley, with a book in her lap. Hugo was twirling his wand in his hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hi, Lily," Hugo said.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked her, hopping off the trolley. She was pretty like her mum, even if she was only thirteen.

"Very," replied Lily. "Are we all going to share a compartment?" She didn't want to, but if she was going to convince the rest of her family she wanted to be in Gryffindor for the next few hours, she had to play nice.

"Of course we are," James piped in. He placed an arm around Lily, squishing her to him. She squirmed under him. "Unless you got a hot date or something."

Lily scoffed, finally getting out from under his arm. "I'm 11, James."

"You kids better get on the train," Hermione informed them. Tears streaked her cheeks, and she pulled Hugo into a hug.

Lily hugged both her parents, and Aunt and Uncle. "Love you, Mum."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. "I love you, too, Lily. Have a great first year."

Harry bent down so he was eye level with Lily. "No matter what house you get into, your mum and I both love you, you know that?"

"I know, Dad, I love you guys too." She hugged Harry rightly before releasing him.

All of the kids piled onto the train, waving to their parents from the compartment they chose. Thankfully, there were only five people, so it wasn't that crowded. Lily and Hugo sat on one side, James, Rose, and Albus on the other.

There was silence for about three minutes before James announced, "I love you guys, but you're boring. I'm gonna go find my girlfriend." It was his first girlfriend, Sabrina Finnigan. Everyone knew it wasn't going to last, but no one had the heart to tell him.

"And, erm," Albus fidgeted nervously in his seat, "I have to... Go find my friends." He got up and left the compartment before anybody could respond.

"Guess it's just us!" Rose said half-heartedly. She looked bored.

"Just go, Rosie," Hugo told his sister. "We'll be fine, won't we, Lily?"

Lily knew that he wanted to talk to her alone without the watchful gaze of his sister. They had "evil" plans to discuss. "Yeah, it's fine, really. I'm sure you'd rather-" She was gone. Lily smiled at Hugo. "Mission successful."

Hugo moved over to the other side so they could face each other. "Did you get the stuff?" He said it like they were dealing drugs in a movie.

"We're not super-villans, Hugo. They're just firecrackers from Uncle George's shop. And you were supposed to get some, too, I mean you're dad works their." Lily pulled a knapsack from her trunk.

Hugo laughed. "We should be super-villans. And I _did _get stuff. I have Extendable Ears, Puking Pastilles, and some other stuff. My dad brings stuff home for Rosie and me. I stole hers, she never uses them anyway."

"Perfect, Hugo. Now we just have to get into Slytherin. Remember, just think Slytherin. And you probably won't even have to, you're already a sneaky snake." She smiled evilly at her cousin. "We both are."

He looked down at his own knapsack, looking a bit nervous. "Yeah, about getting into Slytherin..."

"Hugo, you promised! It's the easiest way for us to pull this off without getting caught." She gave him a pleading look, gripping his hand in hers.

Hugo smiled wildly. "Kidding."

Lily shoved the shorter boy against his seat. "God, don't _do _that!" She put her hand over her heart, feigning a heart attack. "You really are a snake, Hugo. It's perfect."

"But what if neither of us get into Slytherin? What if only one of us does? Then what?"

The two eleven years played innocent very well, but they were both incredibly smart and sneaky. "Don't think like that," Lily snapped. "And if it does happen, we'll figure something out."

The compartment door opened. A round lady stood with a cart full of sweets. "Can I get you kids anything?"

Lily gave the lady and innocent smile. "I'll have three Chocolate Frogs, and one box of Bott's Every Flavored Beans, please." She fished in her pocket for two galleons, handing them to the lady. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, dear. Anything for you, sir?"

The other Weasley rubbed his hands together. "Same as her." He paid, shoving the sweets into his pockets. When the lady left, Hugo jumped up from his seat. "Blimey! I almost forgot!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Forgot what?"

He fished through his pockets full of sweets until he found what he was looking for. "This." He held up a black bottle, no more than two inches. "It's a prototype. Uncle George gave it to me. Just a drop in anything, turns whoever drank its face into a hivey mess. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Lily took the bottle from him, turning it over in her hands. "What's it called?"

"Doesn't have a name yet. Uncle George said if I come up with one, to write him."

She shoved it into her knapsack, smiling. "Great. Now we wait."

* * *

**It's short, but it's just the beginning. It was fun making Lily sneaky. Did you like it? Tell me in a review, and I'll update! :D**

**-SometimesWitty (Hailey)**


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy hugged his mother only half as tightly as she hugged him. "You're already a third year!"

"Yes, Mum, I know. I learned how to count a while ago." He hated being mean to his Mum, but it was a natural habit to be arrogant and sarcastic.

Astoria Malfoy kissed her son's head. "I know, I know." Draco Malfoy walked behind his wife, placing a single hand on her waist.

"Don't let the new Weasley's get to you, Scorpius."

Scorpius gave his father a wicked grin. "Not in a million years. Can't wait to see the new batch of Gryffindors." He only said this for his dad, though. He couldn't care less about the Weasley/Potter bunch. Frankly, all they really did was annoy him with how large of a group they were.

The only one he was particularly fond of was Louis Weasley. They'd spoken a few times without glaring and even laughed a bit.

"Maybe we'll win Quidditch cup this year..." Scorpius let the sentence hang there for his parents, not wanting to get their hopes up. They had zero chance of winning. Not when all the Weasley's were in Gryffindor.

Astoria smiled at her son. "There's always a chance." The train whistled, signaling its departure. "Oh, you better go. I love you, Scorpius!"

"Love you too, Mum," he replied, climbing onto the train. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, son." Draco hesitated before adding, "I love you." Scorpius just nodded stiffly towards his dad. It's not that he didn't love his dad, it's just that it made him uncomfortable to say it.

He didn't have long to ponder over it, because the train started moving out of the station. Scorpius sat alone in the compartment for a while until it opened to reveal his best friend Marcus Zabini.

"Hey, Malfoy."

Scorpius looked at his best friend through slitted eyes. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and Zabini's hair had grown past his ears. "You need a hair cut."

"Are you the only one allowed to have long hair?" Marcus asked, sitting across from him.

"My hair is not long, but yes, I am," Scorpius told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Zabini said a few choice words under his breath. "Bloody, arrogant Malfoy's."

Scorpius chuckled darkly under his breath. "And don't forget it, Zabini."

* * *

The first day of school was always Scorpius's least favorite day. Usually it meant another Weasley. Last year he was lucky. This year he would be getting two new ones this time, both of them redheads.

The youngest Malfoy groaned, resting his forehead on the long Slytherin table. "What's your problem, Malfoy?" Zabini asked next to him.

"More Weasleys. I don't know if I can take it, Zabini, they multiply by the dozen. And they all have red hair!"

Zabini snickered. "You're paranoid, Scorpius. I hear one of them is a Potter. Maybe he/she will have brown hair, eh?"

"Let's hope," Scorpius muttered, as the new group of first years entered the Dining Hall. "Are they shorter this year?"

"They're shorter every year."

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall shouted, immediately getting a response. "Please, Professor Longbottom, continue."

Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Everyone waited. Then, after a few seconds of silence, the hat started singing its new song for the year.

Neville Longbottom cleared his throat before calling, "Adams, Marshall!"

A short brunette boy, with a freckly face walked up to the stool. Immediately the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

Scorpius scrunched his nose. "Exactly what we need, more brave bastards."

Slowly, the list became shorter and shorter, the hat shouting Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor in random orders. Sometimes, Scorpius wondered if the hat _did _just shout names in a random order.

When the Neville go to the P's, the first name was "Potter, Lily". Scorpius jerked his head up to see the petite girl, with auburn bounce up to the stool.

"Not completely red," Scorpius noticed.

Lily's face became contorted. Her chin length, corkscrew hair swung around her head. It looked like she was going to scream. Everyone waited in silence to see what Harry Potter's only daughter got sorted into.

Suddenly she broke out into a huge smile. Scorpius scoffed. Probably convinced the hat to put her in Gryffindor.

The hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

No one cheered like they usually did. Everyone was utterly silent. Lily Potter beamed, then happily walked to the Slytherin table, plopping down next to a bunch of other first years.

Whispers broke out through the Dining Hall. Why was Potter so happy to be placed in Slytherin? It was like she _wanted _to be there.

Neville Longbottom looked momentarily stunned, then continued down the list.

"Did that hat just say Slytherin for ickle Potter?" Scorpius hissed at Zabini. "What alternate universe are we in where a Potter wanted to be here?"

Zabini glared at his best friend. "You shouldn't be complaining, Malfoy. With Potter on our side, we might actually have a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance for everything. House cup, Quidditch cup, not being absolutely despised! Ever think about that?" People were starting to stare, they were raising their voices. Zabini gave Scorpius a look that said _this isn't over _then crossed his arms, turning to the front of the Dining Hall.

Scorpius kept his gaze on the back of Lily Potter's head, for reasons he did not know. "Weasley, Hugo," Professor Longbottom said.

This time, the Weasley was all redhead. Scorpius noticed Lily's back tense up under her robes. She also seemed to be holding her breath...

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat screamed. All the Ravenclaws cheered, jeering their fists in the air. People weren't as stunned as before, but there was some muttering still. Two Weasley's not in Gryffindor... This was most likely going to be in the Daily Prophet the next day. Scorpius couldn't wait to read it.

Lily slumped forward, placing her head in her hands. She was muttering, but Scorpius couldn't tell what she was saying.

When Neville finished calling names, Professor McGonagall stood up. Her voice was stiff at first, then it evened out a bit. "These are your permanent houses for the rest of your time at Hogwarts until you graduate when you're 17. Welcome back returning students, and welcome home, first years." Food floated, placing itself on all the house tables. "Let the feast begin!"

Everywhere was a clamor of dishes and silverware being passed around. Zabini moved to the front of the table to sit by the Potter girl without a backwards glance at Scorpius.

Scorpius hardly ate, he just contemplated tonight's recent events. He glanced up at the Gryffindor table. Albus Potter sat glumly, picking at his food. James was glaring daggers at the Slytherin table. At the Ravenclaw table, Hugo sat between both of the Scamander twins who had arrived last year. Their pale hair was even lighter than Scorpius's.

"What a night."

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 2 is done.**

**In German: Kapitel zwei ist getan.**

**I take German and I'm practicing... haha oh ok review guys!**

**And would you hate me if I made Lily dislike Muggles? Not Muggle-borns just Muggles... PLEASE ANSWER THIS**

**-SometimesWitty (Hailey)**


End file.
